Lured
by thegirlwhoreadsfanfic
Summary: -ON HIATUS- Zoey Redbird thought she would catch a break after banishing a fallen angel and lost Priestess.Well something has it out for Zoey in the Cosmos cuz a break is not something on her list.
1. Chapter 1

**Lured**

Chapter One

Exhaustion, Heartbreaks, and Bliss

I had just banished Neferet, Kalona, and his Raven Mockers a few minutes ago with help from my friends. Kalona was a fallen angel. He was pure evil. And so were his sons that were half raven and half human. Centuries ago, my grandmother's people had banished Kalona when he had taken over their village. His sons were made when he raped the women in the village. They then went on to rape other women. It was like a cycle. Kalona was fierce and relentless. So the Wise Women had a meeting. They created a human-sized doll that had the finest hair, skin made from the earth, the finest deer buckskin dress, and they blew life into her. Her name was A-ya and she was beautiful. The only thing that could trap Kalona is the Earth. So A-ya tricked him into following her into a cave deep into the Earth where she wrapped her arms around him and turned back to the doll.

Kalona had been trapped there for many years. Until Neferet came along with her hatred for humans. Kalona found that she would be an easy target, so he started talking to her in her dreams. Soon, Neferet strayed from Nyx, our Goddess, and was under Kalona's full control. With his guiding, Neferet started changing the vampyre fledglings when they died into red fledglings. My friend Stevie Rae and my boyfriend Stark were red fledglings.

When I came to the House of Night in Tulsa, Arizona, I had thought of Neferet as a mother. I had tripped after being marked on my way to see my grandmother. I had been brought into a vision of Nyx where she told me she had chosen me specially. When I awoke, I was at the House of Night with my grandmother and Neferet who asked me about my marks. I had been marked as an adult vampyre. A blue crescent moon was on my forehead, filled in, with swirls of runes drifting out of it, around my eyebrows, and across my cheeks; something that never had happened in vampyre history. My gut and Nyx were telling me to lie. So I did.

I was right though. Neferet had lost the way. I had come across the red fledglings a few times. When my human boyfriend, who had an imprint with me, was abducted by the red fledglings, I had tracked them down to tunnels that ran under Tulsa. There, I had discovered that Stevie Rae was still alive, just not humane. So, Aphrodite and I helped Stevie Rae return to her humanity. While casting a circle, Stevie Rae bit Aphrodite who had taken Stevie Rae's place when Nyx gifted her with the Earth affinity. Aphrodite almost died, but by doing so Stevie Rae gained back her humanity and became an adult red vampyre. Aphrodite had become human through the process.

A few nights later though, the whole school had been there watching as we cast a circle, with Stevie Rae, who had been dead to the rest of the school. The High Priestess of all the High Priestesses was also there because of the missing humans and the hostility between human and House of Night in Tulsa. The red fledglings showed themselves and I tried to explain what had happened. But Neferet was a step ahead of us. Neferet called out to Stark. Stark had been died in my arms a few days prior. We had kissed as he died. So when I saw him the way he was it was hard; especially when he told me he had come back to me. Neferet told him to hit the heart of earth; which was Stevie Rae's heart. Stark had the affinity to never miss his mark with a bow and arrow. So he raised his bow, all the while I was screaming in protest. He shot the bow right into my best friends' chest. The blood that poured from her wound resurrected Kalona. Him and his Raven Mockers rose from the ground, killing most of the Sons of Erebus and the High Priestess.

I had managed to get my circle, Erik, and even the cats, off the grounds and into the tunnels Stevie Rae and her fledglings were staying. Once we were safely underground, we were able to reorganize and prepare. Stevie Rae healed, I got new marks on my hand, Erik and I were together again, one of the red fledglings could write poems that had prophecies in them, and my human ex Heath showed up. Our imprint had broken when I had slept with Loren and me and the adult vampyre had imprinted, Erik had walked in, bringing that relationship to a close then. But on Heath's way out, a Rave Mocker attacked and I pushed him and got scratched myself. The only way for me to have healed, was to drink human blood. Aphrodite had imprinted with Stevie Rae when she needed fresh human blood, so that only left Heath. Our imprint grew stronger when I drunk from him. But my injury was far worse than I had thought. I needed to be around more adult vampires, and the closest place was the House of Night. So, my gang and Darius loaded up and went back, leaving behind Heath, Erik, Stevie Rae, and the red fledglings.

After arriving at the House of Night, not expecting what to find, we were surprised at how deeply controlled everyone was by Kalona. Everyone actually believed he was Erebus reborn and Neferet was Nyx reborn. I had found that Stark was a player, but he repeated time and time again that when he was with me, he felt like he still had a soul. When he pledged himself to me as his warrior, Nyx Changed him to an adult red vampyre. None of my friends understood the soft spot I had for him or knew that we were together or that we had such a strong connection.

We were able to escape the school with the help of Professor Dragon, his wife, Professor Penthesilia, and Professor Lenobia. We managed to get to the Abbey, an old Catholic rune that hid Sister Mary Angela, her fellow Sisters, my Grandma, the red fledglings, Erik, Heath, and Stevie Rae. When we arrived, the Raven Mockers were right on our tail. They waited in trees for their father to arrive. While they waited, we prepared. Somehow, with the help of Grandma, Sister Mary Angela, Stevie Rae, and me, we were able to banish Kalona, his abomination sons, and the fallen High Priestess, Neferet.

That brings me to our current situation. "Zoey," Stevie Rae called to me a few feet away. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Just a little shell shocked right now."

She smiled at me kindly. "Well, com'on, the Sisters made dinner." I returned her smile and followed her.

A hand grasped mine as I started walking. I peaked to the side to see Stark looking straight ahead and all innocent, but the cocky smile on my lips told me otherwise. "You really scared me back there," I whispered to him as we ducked down into a tunnel and down stairs that were dimly lit. He glanced at me.

"I told you that our hearts were one. If my target was to hit your heart, my arrow would go to mine. Zoey, I would never hurt you. I promised you I would protect you." His words brought tears to my eyes and I squeezed his hand. He applied pressure back to show he meant it. I stopped him and pressed him to the tunnel's wall.

"I haven't thanked you for that either," I mused, leaning forward on my toes to reach his lips. He was only a few inches taller than me, but now he had his head lowered so it was no problem to find my own target. The kiss was sweet and passionate. I was surprised to find someone with such a strong and lithe body to have such tender, soft lips. They were careful and never pushy. He was never pushy, I realized. He never pressured me into anything like Erik did. Erik. I gasped and kissed his lips once more, pulling my hands from his hair. I grabbed his hands once again and pulled him after me. Stark was still a little dazed as we first started walking.

"You're welcome, Priestess. And you never have to thank me if you don't want to. But I do like it," he winked at me just as we reached an entry way into a large hall. It was dimly lit, I needed to thank Sister Mary Angela for that, and several tables were sprayed sporadically throughout the room. I found my friends at one. I didn't let go of Stark's hand as we neared them. All of their eyes stared directly at our intertwined hands. Some were stares, but some, two specifically, were glares.

"You all know Stark," I introduced and sat down next to Stevie Rae and pulled Stark next to me. She gave me a curious glance, one that said, 'You are so explaining later'. The twins and Damien were giving me similar looks. Jack had a slightly confused expression. Aphrodite just shrugged and went back to talking to Darius who had ignored the tenseness upon my arrival. I didn't look at Erik or Heath as I dug in. Yum, it felt so good to have food. I was completely drained by the day's activities. Blood sounded great at the moment, too.

As if he had read my thoughts, Heath spoke up, but in a shy voice, "Z, do you, um, need a drink?" I heard the double meaning in that sentence just as everyone else had.

"Actually, we have some blood here," I thank you Goddess! I turned to see Sister Mary Angela holding five covered water bottles. I could smell the sweet smell of blood inside of them as it swished around. I licked my lips expectantly. "Erik, Stevie Rae, and the red fledglings, as I was told, needed blood on regular basis. I was also told you would want some after today, so I brought you a bottle, tool," she said, placing one in front of me. She gave one to Stark, Stevie Rae, Darius, and Erik. I ignored them as I quickly unfastened the lid and took a big swig. Yum, so much better than salad. I quickly swallowed the rest and licked the off the remaining drops from my lips.

Glancing around, I found most of the table staring at me in shock/horror. I shrugged. "Banishing someone takes a lot of energy from you."

"Yeah, it does," Stevie Rae agreed in her Okie twang, sitting her bottle down. "Um, do ya think I could have one more? I know ya tried to get me to drink this morning, but I was kinda antsy." Stevie Rae looked pleadingly at the stern Sister Mary Angela.

"Yes, but let this be a lesson to not miss your meals," she scolded and disappeared to find another bottle.

"She is a saint!" I claimed, taking another bite of my salad. Something squeezed my thigh. I looked down to see a lightly tanned hand there; I followed the hand up to the arm and up to Stark's lovely face. He wasn't looking at me when I did look at him. He was eating, but he would glance my direction every once in a while. I smiled inwardly. My knight in shining armor.

"So, Z," Shaunee said.

"What is the plan?" Erin finished. I sighed, I hadn't really thought about what to do. I had been… busy. I gave a meaningful glance at Stark who was looking at his plate.

"I don't know. Go back to House of Night for starters. Lenobia is probably freaking out about her horses." The thought led me to another; I hope they were alright up there. The horses and the Professors. We had left the school with Dragon fighting off several Raven Mockers.

I heard a sigh of agreement. "Who is going to be the new High Priestess?" I asked suddenly. The thought had never really occurred to me that the House of Night of Tulsa was left without a High Priestess. Everyone looked at me with incredulous expressions. "What?"

"Z, I think it's kinda obvious," Erin began.

"That you are the new High Priestess," Shaunee finished her twin's sentence.

"I have to agree with the Dorkamese Twins. Zoey, you banished a fallen angel and have done so many countless other things!" Aphrodite explained.

"It would be the judicious for the High Council to elect you," Damien interjected.

"Judy who?" Shaunee asked.

"Icy what?" Erin inquired.

Damien sighed heavily, shaking his head. Jack beamed, "It means sensible and wise."

"Well why didn't you just say so?" Erin threw her arms up. I laughed at their antics.

"But seriously Z, you have proved yourself far more than many High Priestesses and you're only a fledgling! Ya'll agree with me right?" Stevie Rae looked pointedly at the others at the table.

"Priestess," Darius spoke, receiving everyone's full attention in the process, "I very much agree. You are far more ready to be the greatest High Priestess I have ever met. You are already _the _greatest High Priestess I have ever met. I often forget that you are just a fledgling. But I do think you could handle the school until they found a replacement. After all that you have been through," Darius finished, looking at me with great respect.

I returned the look with my own respect for him. "Zoey," Stark said next to me, "You are already a High Priestess to me. Whatever you do decide to do, I think you could handle it. And I will be there for you," he winked.

"Awe," Shaunee exclaimed, looking at Stark with dreamy eyes.

"Ditto twin," Erin placed a hand under her chin and just looked at Stark dreamily. I cleared my throat. They looked at me with annoyance, not guilt. "She gets all the guys."

"Agreed. Very much agreed," Shaunee shook her head. For some funny reason that I didn't find funny, everyone erupted in laughs. Even Darius cracked a smile. The ones left not laughing was Erik, Heath, Stark, and most shockingly, me.

I glared at them. Just then Sister Mary Angela arrived with five more bottles. I gave her a very thankful smile. She just nodded her head. That distracted me for a few moments, allowing me to think.

"We also need to figure out a way to get rid of Kalona permanently," I mentioned after everyone had quieted. The silence dragged on as everyone thought of what just that sentence alone could entail.

"Every girl needs to sleep with a guy at night," I added after an afterthought. Okay, even I found that funny. I joined the laughs that round. "I meant that at night, a guy needs to be in our beds touching like a hand or something and actually being 'asleep'. It is the only way to keep Kalona out of your dreams," I rephrased my words.

"How do you know this?" Erik asked, causing the whole table to go silent. Everyone looked at me expectantly. Ah hell.

"Um," I squirmed in my seat. I really didn't want to talk about it in public that Stark had 'slept' with me.

Thank Goddess for Stark and his ability to be on the same wave frequency as me! "I told her about it. Kalona made me guard the girls' dorms to make sure no guys could get in so that he could enter their dreams."

"So you were Kalona's little pet? How can we trust you?" Erik questioned with a spark of distrust and hate in his eyes. Stark swallowed hard and glared back. I squeezed his hand tightly.

"Okay, I'm going to say this once," I warned. "I want everyone to listen and get this straight." I looked every single person at the table in the eye. "Stark has declared himself as my warrior. As you can see, Nyx approved of this and Changed him. Stark fought against the darkness just as Stevie Rae had. You are going to give him a chance, I did and I wasn't disappointed," I stood abruptly and stormed away.

I was fuming and had to collect myself. I went and sat on the steps. Centering myself, I called out to Nyx. _Nyx_, I thought, _what am I to do now? Kalona is still out there somewhere. As well as Neferet and the Raven Mockers. I am confused as to which road I am to take. _

_**Have faith in yourself and your friends**_ was my answer. I took it. I had learned that Nyx may not give you a direct answer to your question; she always led you in the right direction. I heard footsteps and looked up to see Erik. Lovely, I really didn't want to deal with him at the moment.

"Zoey, can we talk?" he asked quietly. I nodded and scooted over against the wall, facing him as he sat down across from me on the same step. "Look, about what happened a minute ago. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have questioned someone you trust. If you trust him, I trust him."

Erik's words were nice. I thought back to the days when it was just me and him and no problems. His soft lips and crystal blue eyes. Oh, stop it Z, you don't need the three boyfriend issue again. Remember what happened last time? But technically, Erik was already my boyfriend. He was just different. He was pushier and tried to pressure me into sex.

I looked back into his blue eyes that were pleading. "You really shouldn't be apologizing to me. Stark is the one who you owe an apology."

"I told him I was sorry. He had tried to come after you, but I made him sit down. Then your obnoxious human tried to come and I had to talk some sense into him. I want to know why you ever started dating him in the first place." Erik stated quietly.

"Almost the same reason I'm with you now," my answer shocked him. I continued, "History. I've known Heath since kindergarten. You also shouldn't be worrying why Heath and I started dating. You should be worrying about what's going on between us," I decided that we needed to go ahead and talk about his issues.

"What do you mean?" Erik questioned, slightly confused.

I sighed. "Erik, do you really think I'm easy?" He looked wide-eyed at me for a moment before opening his mouth, but I cut him off. "I'm not finished. I really regret what happened between Loren and I. The fact that I lost my virginity to that sick, lying, manipulative turd haunts me enough every day. I'm not ready to just jump right back in and have sex. Every time we kiss now, it's like you get taken over by this one-track minded possessive jerk. The first time in the tunnels that we made out, I told you to stop, but you wouldn't. You kept going, and wouldn't stop until I physically made you. Erik you have to realize, I'm not some easy piece of meat you can go around having sex with in odd places. I'm not that girl," I finished. My voice had stayed strong up until that last sentence, my voice breaking on the last word.

"Oh Z," Erik started to protest. But I shook my head vehemently.

"I want you to think about it for awhile. When you have something meaningful to respond to what I just said, then I will talk to you about it," I stood quickly. I wiped my face of betrayal tears. "Erik, I know I hurt you. But this isn't going to work if you pressure me into getting what you want because of what I did with another guy. I'm not a slut, get that through your thick head," I whispered viciously and went back to the hall. I knew my eyes were red, but no one said anything as I sat down. They all looked in another direction. They eyed Erik as he sat down though. He wouldn't look my way either. Stark wrapped a comforting arm around my waist and squeezed reassuringly. I leaned into his side and I instantly felt two pairs of eyes on the both of us. I was right. When I looked up, Heath was glaring at Stark and Erik was glaring at me.

I sighed for the umpth-teen time today. "I'm tired and ready to go home. Everyone ready?" I asked with a yawn.

Every head nodded sluggishly. "Then let's hit the road. Let me go thank Sister Mary Angela and say goodbye to my Grandma real quick." I got up and went to find the old ladies.

"Zoeybird," my grandma exclaimed as I neared her. I leaned down to give her hug since she was in a wheelchair again. She still smelled faintly of lavender, home. I tightened my hold on her for a moment before letting go. "Are you going back to the school?" my grandma asked curiously.

"Yeah, Aphrodite is going to start complaining about her hair any minute and everyone is pooped," my grandma nodded with a sympathetic look.

She smiled up at me, "Well, Sister Mary Angela says that she is keeping me until I make full recovery and then I can go home to the farm." I looked at her worriedly.

"Grandma," I said, looking down at my feet anxiously.

"What is it, U-wi-tsi-a-ge-ya?" she inquired. I looked back up at her expectant face.

"Um, I think it would be best if you stayed at the House of Night. We only banished Kalona and them. We didn't get rid of them for good. They could get to you again; I don't want you getting killed because of me," I admitted. She nodded, thinking for a moment.

"If you think that is best, Zoeybird," my grandma agreed. I returned her warm smile.

I looked at the group who were waiting for me, "I got to go. So, when you feel better, let me know and I will send someone for you." I leaned down into her warm embrace. "I love you Grandma."

"I love you, my U-wi-tsi-a-ge-ya."

"Bye Grandma," I waved as I turned and went back to my awaiting friends. "Heath, you should go home," I said as I reached the group. Heath was standing awkwardly to the side. He looked up shocked when I said his name.

"Are you sure Zoey, what about what you said with Kalona and sleeping in a bed with a guy?" Heath asked, exasperated.

I just looked at him, tapping my foot. "Really Heath? You are not a fledgling, so you can't stay. Go back to Broken Arrow, please." I added the 'please' for good measure. Heath looked at me again with those sad puppy dog eyes that used to make my knees go weak, but now they were just annoying. I was tired and wanted to sleep. It made me feel good to know that Heath cared about me and had been listening early and thought he could protect me, but he needed to go home.

"Okay, will you call me later?" I nodded my head tightly. That was a long shot. I really should call it off with him. The imprint this time was too strong and I didn't want it getting it any stronger. I hated leading him on. I did love Heath, but not the way I used to. Oh Goddess, I have too much boy drama going on. Heath hugged me and kissed my forehead before heading up the stairs and out of view.

"Stevie Rae, are you and the red fledglings coming back to the school with us?" I realized we hadn't worked that out yet.

Stevie Rae nodded excitedly. "Of course; some have already left to get their stuff." I couldn't wait to have her as a roommate again.

"Are you going to room with me again?" I forgot that she hadn't exactly said that she would. Stevie Rae's smile faltered.

"Oh Z, you know I want to. But I really would rather be underground. You remember what I told you about being underground just felt right for us?" I nodded, "Well, you know the basement under the girls' and boys' dorms?"

"Yeah, that's where they used to store the dead kids' stuff and wait for the 'rents to come pick them up before they moved that to the storage shed," Damien remembered. "Now it's just abandoned."

"Well, I was thinking the girls could stay under the girls' dorm and the boys under the boys' dorm," her Okie twang mused.

I thought for a moment and nodded in agreement. "I think that would work."

"Well, you're our High Priestess," Shaunee smiled mischievously.

"Ditto, twin," Erin agreed with her own grin.

I groaned, "No, I'm not. If you really want me as your High Priestess you are at least going to have to talk to the school's Council."

Damien shook his head, "Well, we make up most of the Council." He gestured around the group. "I vote Zoey as the High Priestess."

"You have my vote," Shaunee and Erin said at the same time.

"I have to agree with the Dorkamese Twins, again," Aphrodite muttered the last part.

Stevie Rae was beaming, "You have my vote times a thousand."

"Ooh, and mine if I was on the Council," Jack added enthusiastically. I felt my heart swell with their support.

"Oh, you guys, that's so sweet. But there still has to be a meeting with the Council." I reminded them.

"Can we just drop it and go," Erik interjected impatiently. I glared at him and I felt Stark's hand, that was in mine, tighten.

I stepped closer to Erik and whispered quietly, "Of course, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." I drug Stark with me as I climbed the stairs and away from Erik. I really wanted to be in my room crying my eyes out. "Let's go," I started walking towards Persephone who was chewing on the grass. I heard the hushed murmurs of my friends behind me, so I didn't pause as I straddled Persephone. "Are you getting on?" I asked Stark who was looking at the horse curiously.

He glanced up at me, "Um, sure." I scooted up in the saddle and allowed him to place his foot in the stirrup to mount. Stark placed a hand on the horn and pulled, swinging his left leg over in the process.

"That was a good mount," I commented, slightly impressed. "Have you ever ridden before?" I asked as I picked up the reigns and steered Persephone towards the trees where we would find the road.

Stark placed his chin on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer, which I didn't mind at all. I leaned back into his chest and felt it move as he answered, "I did a little as a kid. Chicago isn't really a place for horses, too cold," I laughed along with him. I kept Persephone at a lazy trot, not wanting to rush back to the school when I was in utter bliss in Stark's strong arms.

"Priestess," Stark whispered in my ear.

"Yes?" I queried as we reached the road. I called for the mist that had covered us during the escape. It was about four in the morning and the sun would be rising in a few hours, no need to be careless and cause a scene.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" My smile widened.

"Stark, you can stay every night if you wish to," I answered seductively. I felt a pair of lips press against my neck. Those lips moved up to my ear and whispered, "Of course," and went back to kissing my neck. I shivered and scooted closer to him, if that was even possible. I heard hooves and I glanced to the side to see Shaunee and Erin giggling. Stark sighed, but smiled against my neck, pulling away.

"Wow Z, you sure know how to play em," Erin mentioned before kicking into the horses' side and taking off. Shaunee laughed and followed her twin before I could call an element. Stark was laughing as a Hummer honked behind us.

"Hey Z, you're mist isn't working too well, distracted much?" Aphrodite called out of the rolled down window of the driver's side, leaning over Darius' lap. He was smiling, but looking straight ahead. Aphrodite was snickering as she sat back in her seat and the window rolled up. I had managed to get a glimpse of Erik and I felt instantly guilty. He looked stricken and betrayed.

Stark's hands tightened on my waist. "Stark, what is it?" I asked him as the Hummer drove on ahead of us.

"Zoey, I just felt guilty about something. It's like, whatever you're feeling, I feel too," Stark admitted honestly.

"Hm," I sighed tiredly. That would be lovely, a guy on the same frequency as my mood swings. "You're in for a ride next week," I mumbled with a short laugh.

"Why is that?" Stark inquired curiously.

I snickered, "Oh, you will see. Something you're going to have to get used to once a month."

Stark stilled against me. Hey, at least he caught on. If he hadn't, I was going to have to start wondering about him…

"Ha, funny," he muttered, his voice taut.

"I was being serious, and I get pretty moody," I teased.

"Priestess," he warned.

"Fine, I act pretty much the same," I rattled.

"No, Priestess," Stark pointed ahead to a pair of headlights. "Aphrodite said your mist wasn't holding up too much back there."

"No problem," I shrugged and concentrated a little more. "You know, it's hard to concentrate with a handsome warrior sitting up behind me like that," I confess with a smile just as the car passed with no signs of alarm at noticing two teenagers riding a horse early in the morning.

"I could get off if you like, Priestess," Stark recommended and I could just see that cocky smile that I loved so much.

"Stark, I insist that you stay on the saddle and keep your Priestess safe from falling," I feigned adamant. Stark's arms pulled me closer and tighter, if possible, in response to my comment. "That's better," I sighed, completely relaxed, as we entered the gates of the school.

"Finally," I heard the strict tones of Lenobia as she came our way with a worried look. "Persephone, are you okay," she cooed, petting her horses' mane. "What took you so long?" She scolded us.

I blushed, "Yeah, I'm fine too, thanks." Lenobia gave me a look so I quickly answered, "I was really tired and I just wanted to take things slow for a moment, Persephone didn't complain once."

"Looks like things went slow," she eyed Stark and then me. Professor Lenobia had only been around Stark during his dark days on the campus when Kalona and Neferet reigned. She didn't know the Stark I know. All she thought of him probably was a player and a liar.

"If you are tired," she continued without another glance at Stark or his arms that were wrapped around me even though we weren't moving. "There is a large bed with your name on it in Nyx's Temple." A small smile pulled at her lips.

I think I almost fainted. "N-Ny-Nyx's Temp-le?" I stuttered. "That is the High Priestess' apartment though."

She nodded, the smile growing. "I wanted to be the one who told you. You're not High Priestess yet, but you're going to be the substitute High Priestess. The others voted you will need help, so I will be there for you. But I insisted on giving you a room in the Temple so you can have room to practice your elements and study and whatnot. So, I guess I am due thanks," she winked at me.

"Oh Lenobia!" I cried, dismounting Persephone in expert form, and throwing my arms around the unexpecting Professor. "Thank you, thank you so many times!"

"I thought you would like that," she patted my back and I let go of her. Lenobia smiled down at me with those crystal eyes that, at the moment, were caring. "Plus, I think you're ready. So, I'm going to take Persephone to what is left of the stables…" Lenobia sighed, looking at the remnants of the stables.

"I'll help you start rebuilding tomorrow," I promised her. She shook her head.

"No, we'll be too busy tomorrow. We have to make an announcement to the rest of the school that they had all been tricked and deceived by Kalona and Neferet. Some are going to be impacted so hard they will need counseling that is another part we come in. If you wish, I will do the speech while you console?" She suggested.

"No, no," I brought my hands up. "Most of the girls in this school hate me right now," she didn't ask for me to explain but just glanced at Stark and nodded. "I think it would be best for me to do the talking since I know what all happened." She nodded.

Stark dismounted and was standing next to me as Lenobia and I said our goodbyes for now. She grabbed Persephone's reigns and led her away. I grabbed Stark's hands and led him away to my new apartment!

**A/N: **So what do you think of it? I know I have other obligations, four stories but one isn't being updated until it gets reviews and story alerts, but I love House of Night and this was really easy to write. I have been working on this when I'm stuck on my other stories. I really like it and I can't wait to continue.

Eric and Heath aren't finished yet. Even though I despise them, Team Stark all the way, I know Zoey's character. So, I am not going to be one of those authors who just cast aside the guys they don't like. Zoey isn't like that. But right now, Eric and Z are going through a rough patch.

Review and tell me what you think!!! Pretty please with Stark kisses on top? He-he I like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lured**

Chapter Two

Chaos, Confusion, and Shock

After opening the door to my apartment, I was almost blown away by the powerful aroma of lavender that wafted from the room. I was about to go on a tour of the rooms, but a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and picked me up bridal style.

I beamed up at Stark, "Thank you my strong warrior."

He just smiled back. Before I knew it, I was being dropped on a large, comfortable bed. I ran my hands over the soft silk and laid back.

"I figured you could appreciate it in the morning," Stark said while taking my shoes off. I nodded, a little dazed and continued running my hands over the fabric.

My eyes closed, sleep finally creeping its way up over me. I had been through a lot today. The strenuous activities of the day/night had really taken it's toll and now sleep was all I wanted.

I could tell dawn was approaching from the lightening of the sky. Stark did too. He went over and drew the black out curtains tightly shut.

With a yawn, I climbed further up in bed. "Do you want something comfier?" Stark asked, stripping his shirt off. I felt a light blush appear on my cheeks when Stark caught me staring. What? I couldn't help it if he had a nice body. It was hard _not_ to stare.

Then I remembered he had asked me something. I shook my head and just kicked my jeans off. This time it was his turn to blush and look away. I laughed lightly as he jumped in bed next to me, his jeans somehow missing without my noticing.

He pulled the covers up and we crawled in. Like it was the most normal thing in the world, I rolled to my side with my back to him and his arm wrapped around my waist, drawing me close.

"Goodnight my Priestess."

"Goodnight."

---

"Should we wake the lovebirds?" A familiar voice squeaked.

Erin? What was she doing in my dream?

"Nah, they look so darn cute together." Another familiar voice twanged.

Stevie Rae? What was going on?

"Please, I don't mind waking them up. This lovey-dovey stuff is going to make me gag." Another one said with annoyance.

Aphrodite? What the-?

My eyes opened reluctantly. I was still drained, so therefore, I did not want to wake up. And who all was here was in danger of getting blasted with the elements for waking me up.

"Nice going hag!" Shaunee exclaimed from somewhere to my right.

"You woke them up!" Her twin finished the complaint.

I could just imagine Aphrodite rolling her eyes dramatically. I stretched, yawning with it. Stark mumbled his own complaint and rolled over.

Yep, I was mad.

"Z, put the ball of fire away…" Damien said warily.

Good, they should be afraid. I laughed and closed my hand, my eyes opening fully.

"Alright, so who's idea was it to wake me up at the butt-crack of dusk?"

"Lenobia sent us to get you. It's time to start planning," Jack answered me quietly from besides Damien across the room.

I smiled at him softly, then poked Stark to wake up. He groaned and rolled over. I noticed, with the light on, that his chest was deeply bruised. I frowned and touched it with my palm and asked Spirit to come to me. The element came and filled my body, a smile crept across my face as it made everything feel… right. I asked it silently to help Stark heal. The element obeyed and drifted through my palm to his injured chest.

He startled awake and gasped, "Whoa. What was that?"

I rolled my eyes and grinned in response.

"Awe," Jack and Stevie Rae gushed. My mouth quirked.

I sighed. "Well, I have to get dressed. I'll see you at the cafeteria in half an hour."

They nodded and filed out. I jumped out of bed, knowing I wouldn't get up if I didn't, then headed for the bathroom. I nearly died when I opened the door.

It was beautiful. Marble flooring, cream color palette, a large shower that totally beat Aphrodite's, and one of those vintage, stand-alone bathtubs. I squealed like a little girl and ran over to the bath where purple lavender candles filled the edges. When I had time to, I was going to make a nice bubble bath and just relax in here. But not today. Nope, I had High Priestess stuff to do.

The thought hit me like a ton of bricks and I doubled over in the shower a few minutes later, water pelting my back. Stark must have felt my distress because there was a knock on the door.

"Priestess, are you alright?"

I gulped down the shock of my new duties and nodded, even though he couldn't see me. "Yeah, just a little shell-shocked is all," I called out, hoping my voice reassured him more than it did me. Of course I was telling the truth, but not the whole truth.

"Okay, I'm going to go take a shower in the dorms," Stark announced.

"'Kay."

I sighed and leaned against a wall, water hitting me from three different directions. It was nice to just sit back and think. With so many thoughts running through my head, peace and quiet was very much welcomed.

The first thought that swam through my mind was that I was, according to Lenobia, the temporary High Priestess of this House of Night in Tulsa. The responsibilities that come with that name alone blew my mind.

The second, more important, was that Kalona was banished, not defeated. He was out there somewhere regrouping and getting stronger, making his plan perfect.

That just meant we were going to have to be ready. Ready for anything.

---

A bang on the door startled me. "Coming!" I yelled and threw on the first jacket I found in my huge new closet.

It was surprising when I looked through it and found a whole lot of clothes with the High Priestess insignia and my size.

Aphrodite was waiting for me when I opened the door.

"Bout time. I swear you are slower than the twins while going through a sale rack in Vuitton."

I roll my eyes as we jog down the stairs. Glancing at my feet, I was glad I had picked out flats. When we reached the door, I noticed that it was getting warmer outside. The clouds were dispersing and I could just make out a half moon. I smiled up at the sky and my step picked up. I had a lot to do, I could enjoy the night later.

"There you are," Damien sighed in relief when we walked into the cafeteria. The gang was gathered around our table and with plates of breakfast. My tummy growled.

With a nod at them, I made my way over to the food bar and made me a bowl of Chocula and grabbed a brown pop.

Shaunee sniggered, "Typical," when I sat down at the table. I rolled my eyes and dug in.

"So what's the plans today?" I asked after I swallowed two good mouthfuls.

The table was silent as they considered. Then Stevie Rae spoke up, "Lenobia wants to speak with the council and then decide what to do from there."

I nodded and took a sip of brown pop. That was what I was expecting. "Did anyone have any bad dreams last night?" I inquired after a minute of silence.

There were a few glances around the table, but everyone shook their heads.

"Good," I sighed and sat back, my bowl empty. "We might as well get a move on it," I said as I stood.

Erin and Shaunee got up as well and sauntered out, Damien and Jack right behind them. Stark came over to my side and I glanced at Erik. He was still sitting, his knuckles white on his fork that was hovering over an untouched plate of eggs. My mouth twitched with a frown. Stark pulled on my elbow and we started walking out.

Darius whispered something to Aphrodite who giggled like a little school girl. I smiled to myself and was glad she found someone to make her happy. At least he makes her a tad nicer.

We reached the High Priestess' office and knocked. Lenobia called for us to come in. We followed into the room single file and took our seats around a table that had been set up for the occasion. Lenobia took one end while I took the other. Dragon, Anastasia, and Penthesilia were sitting around the table. Dragon had a few cuts and bruises but Anastasia surprised me with an arm in a cast and a long scar of stitches that ran down the left side of her face. She must have put up a good fight. I gave her a thankful smile, which she returned. As I was sitting down, it took all of my willpower not to glare at Professor P who was so easy to succumb to the allure of Kalona and his false story. But I ignored the urge and nodded for Lenobia to begin.

Lenobia cleared her throat and all eyes were on her. Her long, golden hair was pulled back into it's usual ponytail, a familiar comfort for looking at her since everything else about her was tired and strained. Looking at her eyes I could tell she was up to her knees in stress.

I instantly felt guilty. Last night I had went straight to bed when I should have stayed up and helped her with the mess of a campus the Raven Mockers had left behind during their wake. Lenobia noticed my expression and smiled softly, looking surprisingly younger with just that one quirk of her lips.

"Now," she began with a calm voice. "What happened at the Abbey?"

Getting the drift she was talking to me, I answered, "We banished Kalona, the Raven Mockers, and Neferet from Tulsa. Oklahoma hopefully."

The professors, apart from Professor P, all seemed to relax as a whole. Lenobia sighed, "Thank the Goddess."

It was my turn to pipe up. "What happened here?"

Lenobia frowned momentarily. "Those Raven Mockers put up a good fight. Anastasia almost died when snuck up behind her. Luckily Dragon jumped in the way and killed it before it could do more damage… They started attacking fledglings who were trying to help fight-"

"Whoa," I cut her off. "Students fought too?"

That got a real smile out of Lenobia, "Yes. I'm glad to say they did."

I was bewildered. When I stayed here during Kalona's brief reign, it seemed as though all the fledglings were under his spell and Neferet's lie.

Lenobia continued, "Anyways, we drove them off. Either that or it was your banishing that sent them squawking away." She laughed softly. My lips curved into a smile.

"So," Aphrodite spoke up. "What are we going to do now?"

"Contact the High Council for starters," Lenobia interjected. Everyone agreed to this seeing they could help the most.

"We should inform the school," Damien added. Jack nodded in agreement with this next to him.

That meant I would have to give a speech. Confront a entire student population that probably hates me. Tell them everything they thought was right was wrong. Ah hell.

---

Well, here I was. Standing on the stage in the auditorium. How did I get here? Oh yeah, that's right. Damien just had to open his big mouth and land me here. I was muttering profanities when Stark walked over.

"A Priestess shouldn't curse," he tisked jokingly. I rolled my eyes in response. "Oh, c'mon Z. You need to just breath…"

My eyes closed as he started rubbing my shoulders. It felt amazing and it calmed me _way_ down. A throat cleared and the hands on my back stilled before squeezing and letting go. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes and almost wanted to shut them again as if by blinking they would go away.

"Stark." He nodded to him then he turned to me. "Zoey."

"Erik." I spat back.

An eyebrow arched on his angelic face. "Now, now Zoey. No need to be hostile. I was just going to tell you to break a leg." He smirked and stalked off.

Okay, if he so badly wanted to get back together, then why the hell was he acting like this?

Stark probably 'felt' my mood and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I wound my arms around his waist and just relaxed into his chest. He was my rock through all this. Someone I could count on, hopefully for a long time. I really am falling for this guy, I realized after a few minutes of just peacefulness.

Of course, nothing that pleasant lasts forever. As if on cue, Lenobia chose that moment to inform me it was time. I heard the fledglings entering the auditorium and taking their seats. Their conversations flowing through the curtains and onto the stage. I heard their eagerness to discover why Nyx and more importantly, Erebus reborn were missing on the campus. I sighed and stepped from Stark's comforting hold.

"You can't protect me from everything," I answered his sad expression.

Stark grimaced, "I know. But I'll try my best to keep you safe Priestess." With that, he stepped into the shadows of the backstage and disappeared. That was every warrior's worst fear. Not being able to protect their Priestess. I frowned and prepared for the curtains to open up. Lenobia was going to brief the students and then I was to go into full detail of the events from the past few days.

The curtains opened and a light found Lenobia at a podium. "Good evening fledglings," though she looked a little drained, Lenobia stood with an air of confidence and she appeared to be very calm. I envied her for her easiness in front of a crowd. Well, it wasn't really the crowd that was frightening me, it was that I would have to go to class with them later and they would all hate me.

"Tonight," Lenobia continued, "we have called you here to inform you of a great tragedy that has befell the campus. You see, you have all been under a spell to say the least. Who you thought was Erebus is actually a fallen angel."

The crowd erupted into chatter of disbelief. Lenobia silenced them with her next comment, "He is an evil immortal out to cause destruction and those Raven Mockers that follow him around like an guards are his abomination of sons!"

She cleared her throat and continued on, "Zoey Redbird, who will be our temporary High Priestess," to this the fledglings lost control of themselves and broke out in yells of protest. Lenobia had to shout to quiet them, "SILENCE!" She took a breath to calm herself, but her face was stern and she didn't look happy. "You will respect her. She has been trying to tell you all how evil this fallen angel is, but no one listened. It is she who you owe your lives to for if she and her friends hadn't banished them from Tulsa we all may be dead!"

The audience was silent and I felt like I had shrunken as far as I could to not be noticed, though that was a futile attempt seeing how there was a dim spotlight on me. Lovely.

"Now," Lenobia spoke again, this time in a much calmer tone. "She is going to speak to you and explain further. I want to see full respect while she is speaking." Lenobia looked back at me and swallowed. Hard. She smiled reassuringly and I nodded and took her spot at the podium.

I looked out at the audience, well, what I could see through the contrast of the light on stage to the darkness over them. What I did see scared me.

**A/N:** Please don't hate me. :) I apologize for the months and months of not updating! My laptop broke right after I dropped one of Pre-AP classes so I could have more time to write. It's still broke. But I've been hogging my mother's laptop the past few days and trying to get a story out. My plan was to have one up on Thanksgiving night, but the chapter wasn't ready for it. It needed more. So here it is. Don't expect quick and speedy updates. I can't get on my mom's laptop enough to write. So don't PM me asking for another chaptaer please. I'm trying the best I can. Also, Love Bites should be getting updated in around two weeks. Hopefully. I'll try my hardest. And another thing, I'm not sure if I'm getting a new laptop for Christmas. Doubt it because we're having money problems. The power cord stopped working, so yeah. It would be expensive to buy another when we could just replace it seeing how it is crappy. So, please be patient and appreciate all of your support!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lured**

Chapter 3

I took a deep breath and didn't squint through the stage lights so that way I didn't see the harsh glares piercing me like daggers. But I still felt every one of them.

"Hello," I stopped to clear my throat. "The events of the passed few days have been a lie, as Lenobia has already stated," as I continued on, my voice became stronger. I started to sound like a High Priestess. Only leaving out a few selective details that best be kept within my group, I told them as much as possible without giving too much away to cause a riot. Though, just by listening to their reactions and seeing the faces of the first two rows, I could tell they weren't happy about it. "So, Kalona and Neferet are _not_ Erebus and Nyx reincarnate," I repeated for what seemed the zillionth time during the speech, just trying to get that one point across to them. "Please, go forth from this and feel the truth of my words. I know not all of you," _most of you_, my mind added on as a second thought, "trust me or like me. But ignore your own personal feelings toward me and listen to the truth of my words. Listen to your Goddess. It is important to listen within, to your gut and your heart, not just your brain." As I spoke, I felt the truth of these words and the love of our Goddess swell inside me, giving me another burst of confidence. "Please, just listen."

I let my words settle over them, let them soak it in for what it's worth. "Blessed be." With that, I stepped away from the limelight and back into the shadows of side-stage. Lenobia took my place to answer any questions. I left Damien there to answer any she couldn't answer and ran out of the building and into the night.

The ground was still like ice and I could see my breath, though the cold didn't affect me much anymore. I tightened my sweater and walked over to the cursed tree where this all began so long ago.

It did ooze power now that I thought about it. Somehow I had been drawn to ever since my first night here at the House of Night. That night of my first Full Moon Ritual I had run out here to get away from hateful hags. This is where Nala had found me (because cats own you, not the other way around. Duh.) This is where I caught sight of the undead kids for the first time. This is where I had Imprinted with Heath the first time. This is where I first really talked to Erik and where we kept running into each other shortly after. This is where I first fell for Loren when I showed my bare shoulders to him. This is where Erik made a fool of me, Stevie Rae showed herself for the first time since she died to our friends, and they turned their backs on me. This is where Stevie Rae got her humanity back and Aphrodite lost her Mark. And this is where Stevie Rae was shot in the heart, blood spilling onto the roots of the tree. This is where Kalona broke free of the earth's grasp and took over with his abominated sons and Neferet.

The shock of all the memories flooded through me and I collapsed. This old oak that had started the hell that was my life was now left in shambles. The roots were upended, the grass stained red. It seemed as if though the old oak had died with the release of it's prisoner.

I took a deep breath and centered myself. My affinity for the five elements calmed me. I was about to begin a silent prayer to Nyx when a noise by the East Wall startled me. Looking up, I had to repress a sigh.

"Heath, what are you doing?"

That big grin that has made my knees weak since third grade spread across his face as he tumbled over the wall, grabbed a branch and swung down. I have to say, that was a pretty impressive move for a human football player.

"I got your call, babe," he said as he plopped down next to me. Then his grin faded into a frown. "What's wrong Zo?"

I put my head in my hands, rubbed, then ran them through my hair. "No one believes me."

His brows went up and he placed an arm over my shoulder. Automatically, I leaned into his side and instantly relaxed. "I believe you. Your friends believe you. That's more important, isn't it?"

A thought then occurred to me. "If I can't even get the fledglings and some professors to believe the truth, what says I won't be able to convince the High Council?"

This silenced him while he chewed it over, giving me time to go over the thought as well. That's what I was going to have to do. I was going to have to meet with the High Council and discuss the matter at hand. I needed to convince them that Kalona and Neferet are not who they pretend to be.

Another thought rippled through me with Kalona's name. He hadn't tried to contact me since the banishment. Well, from what I could tell. I had slept in Stark's arms last night/day, so that made sense I guess…

"Earth to Zo, did you hear me?" Heath's voice broke my mental ramblings. I looked up at him. He has been my rock since we were kids and I felt guilty for pushing him away. Heath didn't deserve me. He deserved a bright future; graduate, go to OU on a full ride and be their new quarterback, get married, become a cop or firefighter. That was what Heath had planned to do for so long and then I was Marked. Hell, we would have been married in a few years if it wouldn't have been the Goddess' will to choose me as _the _fledgling to be her eyes and ears. But so many things have changed since then, but he hadn't. Which made me grateful.

Then I realized he had asked me a question. "Oh, hmm?" I asked, snapping back to the real world.

A smile spread and he repeated, "I know you Zo. You'll figure it out. You always do." His confidence in me boosted my own and I was happy he had snuck in. It was always nice to just chill with him.

"Thanks, Heath." I smiled back.

"It's just you and me, Zo. Just like always." He replied.

"Just like always," I said with a brighter smile, and then snuggled closer into his side. Then I remembered why he said he was here. "Heath, I didn't call you." I pulled away to stare at him.

Heath raised his brow. "That arrow guy called me and said you wanted to see me." He was looking at me like I was crazy while I stared blankly at him. Stark had called him and said that _I _needed him? Then it all clicked into place.

"Heath, what did Stark say to you, exactly?"

His brows furrowed some more before he replied. "He didn't say much. Just that you wanted to see me. Luckily the roads were clear because everyone was staying inside from the crazy weather… Speaking of which, it's freezing out here, and you're sitting on the ground." Heath's gaze became worried and he rubbed my shoulders.

A small smirk tugged at my lips. "You should know by now the cold doesn't affect me like it used to." He rolled his eyes and squeezed my shoulder once. We sat in another silence as I thought about what Stark had sent Heath here for. Then I realized it was because I just wanted to feel normal for a few minutes. And I did feel normal, somewhat. I had forgotten my worries for some moments. Though those worries were different than _normal_ teenagers who only had to worry about Geometry and parallel parking. I scoffed at the thought.

"Parallel parking is a hassle," Heath chuckled.

I looked up at him in surprise. "Are you a mind reader now?"

He chuckled again, shaking his head. "No, I just know you that well Zoey. That was one of your most biggest complaints other than geometry. Trust me, I never heard the end of it." Heath's signature grin warmed me and I snuggled once again into his side.

---

Some time later, Lenobia sought me. Stark was right behind her and he took care of where Heath could stay while we had a Council Meeting again. I noticed Stark was having a hard time looking in my direction while he was in my presence, which hurt. I really had a lot of making up to do with him.

"So, what are we to discuss?" I questioned as Lenobia and I made our way to council room.

Lenobia's face was grim as she answered, "I believe you already know."

I nodded. "We need to go in front of the High Council."

Shaking her head, Lenobia sighed. "No, you are to go in front of the High Council with your circle. I shall remain here and try to pull the school back together. I am far more needed here than there with you." She stopped walking and turned to me. "Zoey, you have a strong mind, and an even stronger heart. I believe in your abilities to sway the High Council to your will from the false stories of Neferet and Kalona. You voice has already developed into that of a High Priestess and they'd be fools not to see that Nyx has showed time and time again her love in you."

My heart swelled with her confidence in me. "Thank you Lenobia. That really meant a lot to me." Her smile infected me to where I had a big, foolish grin on my own face.

"Now come, we have to planning to do," she held a hand out to me and we entered the filled room.

**A/N: I am SOOO sorry for the long waits to updates. I've been sick. My laptop has yet to be fixed. And my mom is hogging her computer more and more lately that I hate staying up to wait for it. So I apologize! I also apologize for the length of this chapter. I just didn't realize it would be so hard to write this after Tempted came out. When I had originally started this fan fiction, it had been months before Tempted had been due to release. So I've been having writer's block. Please excuse all of this and critique my work through a review =) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Lured**

Chapter 4

We took our seats and the meeting began. Discussing a few minor topics, the mood of the conversation began to darken as the topics took on more meaning. I sensed their stress and it did nothing for my own.

"We are going to have to contact the High Council," Lenobia said with finality. The group nodded in unison, it was quite obvious we would have to take that route. "Zoey, is your group prepared to make the journey to Italy?"

I nodded, "We're ready for anything," and I felt the truth of my words fill me.

Stevie Rae's throat cleared and my gaze snapped to her, curious as to what she had to say. "I can't leave ya'll…" she trailed off, her eyes trained on the table.

"What do you mean?" I leaned forward in my seat as Lenobia questioned her.

Her eyes wandered, never resting on anyone or thing too long. Then she met my gaze, "Z, I'm so sorry. I really wanted to tell ya. But it was just impossible; there was no way for you to understand."

"Stevie Rae, just tell me," I was immediately concerned with what she had to say.

Taking a deep breath and keeping her eyes on mine, she replied, "There are more red fledglings."

With that, the entire room filled with harsh whispers and shouts. The tense air that settled over us was suffocating. I had to get away from it. I stood and made my way around the table towards the door, grabbing Stevie Rae's sleeve along the way and pulling her with me.

I closed the door behind us quietly so not to bring their attention to us. Putting my back to the door, I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and centered myself. _Nyx, please help her_, I prayed and then opened my eyes to meet Stevie Rae's frightened ones.

"Zoey, I'm so so sorry. I really wanted to tell you I"-

I held my hand up and she stopped with her mouth opened to continue her apology. "I don't want apologies or excuses; I want to know the facts." My tone held strong and I hoped it didn't come out harsher than meant.

She nodded and took a shaky breath. "Well, ya know how after I almost killed Aphrodite" -wince- "and I got my humanity back and turned into an adult vamp?" I nodded impatiently. "Well, most of the red fledglings got their humanity back too, Z."

"Wait, you said 'most'." I pointed out and Stevie Rae nodded.

"There were some who stayed all creepy and stuff… Like how I used to be," she mumbled the last part.

I sighed, "Stevie Rae, you're not like that anymore. You're good now!"

Stevie Rae looked up and shook her head. "No Z, I ain't good. Do you know how much struggle I go through? I have to choose good every second of every day. I can't walk in the sun, at _all_; I'd burn till I was a crispy fried Vamp hot off the oven. I have to have blood or I go all crazy Vamp. I'm a monster, Z," her eyes puffed up and I hugged her.

"You are not a monster, Stevie Rae! I won't hear any more of that!" I scolded halfheartedly.

I took the moments she used to regain her control to contemplate over what she had said. So I had been right; about the fledglings at least. Stevie Rae had lied to me… The shock of that was surprising. But would it be right for me to hold it against her? I would be a hypocrite if I did that. No, I had to accept it with a smile. Yes, she lied to me. But I'm sure there was a good reason for her doing so. Just like how I hid her from our friends.

"Stevie Rae, I'm not upset with you," I said as she calmed down. Stevie Rae's eyes brightened to their old sparkly ways.

"Really, Z? You're not mad?" The disbelief in her voice kind of hurt, but I nodded with a smile. I told her why and she understood why I was taking it so easily.

"So tell me, Stevie Rae, where are they staying?" I questioned.

"Under the old depot where we had stayed at is where they'll be," she twanged.

"Now, why can't you go to Italy with us?" I asked.

Stevie Rae fidgeted a little before answering. "Z, ya know I can't just leave them. Goddess knows what they'll do without me here and ya know what happens when fledglings ain't around an adult Vamp." We both grimaced.

"If they're as bad as you imply, then we can't risk letting them live," I pointed out grimly.

"No," she shook her head. "I have high hopes for 'em. Just give me some time. I'll see to it that they get their humanity back. Z, you gave me a second chance. Let me give them a second chance," her big, puppy-like, blue eyes begged mine. It was my turn to shake my own head.

"I don't like this, Stevie Rae. It just doesn't feel right."

"Okay. How about I go down there today and see if my mind changes. If it does, I'll go with you. If not, then I'm staying here with them. 'Kay?" Stevie Rae pleaded.

I was still shaking my head, but I sighed. "Fine, but don't go by yourself. Please!"

"I'll go," Stark said, creeping out of the door and shutting it quietly. I could tell the room had settled slightly, but they were still arguing. Seems like some had a problem with the red fledglings as a whole.

I smiled at him slightly, "Would you? I need to stay here and work out the plans for the trip."

Stark nodded, not looking at me, but instead at Stevie Rae. "Yeah, I share Zoey's concern with the situation. It doesn't look safe to go alone. Earth affinity or not," he added with his cocky smile when Stevie Rae was about to protest.

She huffed, "fine." Then she shuffled passed us and back into the room.

I ran a hand through my hair and it got tangled in several knots. "Ah hell," I yanked my hand, but it didn't budge. "It's pretty, but an awful hassle to deal with."

Stark chuckled and lent a hand, untangling it quickly.

"Thank you," I said quietly as he dropped his hands and looked at the floor. Goddess, I was always hurting him. He really deserved better. "Stark, look at me." I placed a hand on his cheek and brought his face up so I could look into his eyes, but they were shifting. "Look at me." There, that's better. His eyes were trained on mine and I felt his breath on my face.

"That was really sweet what you did earlier, Stark. Thank you, for everything. You're way too good for me," I said honestly. His eyes darkened with a mix of emotions that switched so quickly, I couldn't place one before it moved to the next.

"Zoey, you don't need to thank me. I'm your warrior, I have to do what is best for you, whether I like it or not. My emotions can't get in the way of my job." The mask was on. I hated that damn mask.

"Stark, please don't hide from me," I wrapped my arms around him and leaned my head into the crook of his neck. It took a moment before his arms wound around me.

"I love you, Priestess," he mumbled into my hair.

I grinned through tears I had no idea had began to fall. "I love you, too, my Warrior." The arms around me squeezed then pulled away.

"C'mon, you have some people to chill and plans to make," he held my hand and led me back in.

We took our seats, unnoticed. I observed the arguing, taking in account who was feeling what on the matter of the red fledglings. After hearing about what I wanted to hear of it, I stood and called Spirit to me, drawing strength from it and spoke my own mind.

"Enough," my voice, laced with Spirit and the power of a High Priestess, gained everyone's attention. Those who had stood to get their point across sat down instantly. All eyes were fixed on me in awe, some a little frightened. The brief satisfaction I felt was nice, but I pushed it away so I could concentrate.

"Now, the red fledgling matter is something that Stevie Rae and I have discussed briefly outside. I have agreed to allow her sometime today to go down to where they live and to make her mind up on whether to stay and keep them alive, or to leave with us and let them die, again, and hopefully, for good. It is of little concern to the rest of you though. We should be focused on getting to Italy, and speaking with High Council immediately. Kalona and Neferet are our most utter importance right now and how we're supposed to stop them." I let the words settle and sink in before taking my seat again.

"Who will be accompanying her, Zoey?" Lenobia asked, breaking the silence.

Stark peeped in, "Me."

"Is that all?" Dragon questioned.

Both Stark and Stevie Rae threw Dragon incredulous looks. I myself had to hide a smirk. "Dragon," I said with small amusement traced in my tone, "I highly doubt that two red adult Vamps with amazing affinities, such as for the earth and the power to never miss his target, would have difficulties with a few juveniles with bad tempers."

Dragon's face flushed and he looked at the table with no more protests. Stark's cocky smile was in place when I glanced over and I shared a small look with him. I met Stevie Rae's eyes and she looked slightly pleased with how I handled it.

Lenobia smiled a little at me before saying, "If that is all to be discussed, I declare this meeting adjourned and that everyone be on their ways with their tasks."

I nodded and stood with the others and then headed for the door. "Zoey, wait." Lenobia's voice called after me. I snaked through the bodies as they tried to usher out and met with her. The door shut and we were alone.

"Are you sure it is wise to send Stevie Rae down there?"

I sighed. "Lenobia, I just don't think it's right to take their second chance of life away from them without even giving them an opportunity to regain their sanity." Lenobia met my gaze with unwavering clouds of thought.

"How do you truly feel on the subject of the … inhumane red fledglings?" She asked, pinning me down where I would have to give a direct answer with nothing but the truth.

I shook my head. "I don't like it. It's a nasty business and I'm getting the wrong vibes just thinking of them. I think Stevie Rae should just leave them and let them be, let what comes to them come. I don't understand how some fledglings gained their humanity back with Stevie Rae while the rest were doomed to wreak havoc on un-suspecting pizza delivery guys."

Lenobia raised her brows at this. "Pizza delivery guys?"

I managed to smile a bit. "Yes, it's a long story. But yeah… Pizza delivery guys. Anyways, I just don't like it."

She nodded. "I understand completely, Zoey. Neither do I. It really sounds like a terrible matter. I only hope Stevie Rae is right about them or that she comes to her senses, and soon before something awful happens."

I rubbed my temples, "you and me both."

Lenobia patted my shoulder, "It will all work out for the best, I am sure."

My smile was lazy, "Thank you, Lenobia."

She returned my smile. "Now go, you have a lot of work to do, High Priestess." My eyes widened a little at the title, I still wasn't used to it.

"Okay," and with that, walked out.

---

"You can't be serious!" someone yelled as I reached Aphrodite's door. I was a little surprised when she opened the door; closing it swiftly behind her and making me take a step back.

"You don't want to go in there," Aphrodite warned.

"And why not?"

Aphrodite sighed and ran a hand through her gorgeous blonde mane of hair; looking every bit like a model from an expensive hair product commercial. "They're arguing about Stevie Rae's little secret. I'm sure if Stevie Rae were here, we'd be seeing her true colors."

I arched one eyebrow at this. "What do you mean true colors?"

She gave me a pointed look; "Oh you know exactly what I mean, Zoey. And don't give me any of that bullshit because frankly, I'm not in the mood." My mouth was agape at this point, ready for a dentist to fill a cavity. "I hate to be the one to say I told you so, but, I told you so."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, you were right about the red fledglings. But Stevie Rae came clean about it that much I'm proud of."

"Zoey," Aphrodite narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure that's not all she is hiding?"

Her words stumped me. My mind had been racing a million miles a minute ever since Kalona broke free of his prison under the earth, which hadn't allotted me much time to think clearly about Stevie Rae's "issues" as Aphrodite so likes to put.

Stevie Rae had kept her mouth zipped shut about the other fledglings, the ones who were not saved of a life scavenging around in tunnels and eating delivery boys for dinner. I shuddered at just the thought.

But what if Stevie Rae was hiding more than she was willing to share? Could it be for their safety, or just her personal gain? I wasn't sure what to think, but Aphrodite sure did open the flood gates of questions regarding the matter.

"Goddess, Aphrodite, I don't know what to do," I breathed out. Aphrodite's expression softened and she nodded in understanding.

"Well, one thing you could do is get your ass in there and calm everyone the fuck down. They're all bickering like hell over the web of lies Stevie Rae spun and totally ruining the atmosphere I have set in my humble abode."

A smirk toyed at my lips. It was just like Aphrodite to encourage a fight as long as it wasn't in her living space, messing with her mojo. (And yes, I liked Austin Powers. He was so ugly, he was delectable.)

"Please, you love it when the 'nerd herd' snap at each other," I laughed lightly and pushed passed her and into the room.

The first thing I saw stopped me in my footsteps. Shaunee had one long, mocha colored, perfectly manicured finger in Damien's face. Erin was standing behind her and behind Damien was Jack who looked utterly lost. Damien had a stubborn look on his face while the Twins looked pissed.

Darius was sitting on Aphrodite's bed with an impassive expression while playing with Aphrodite's demon cat. Erik was on the other side of the room, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed looking like a male model from Italian Vogue. I shook my head to clear it; I needed to focus.

I cleared my throat and that caught everyone's attention. Damien and Shaunee gave each other a glance then slumped their shoulders and went to opposite sides of the room. Jack went to consol Damien while Erin stood tenaciously in the middle of the room with her arms crossed. I sighed, this was not the kind of attitude I wanted to be on a flight for several hours.

With my gaze meeting each of theirs, I began, "Okay, so Stevie Rae lied. But so did I. The reason I lied to you was to protect you. Maybe she lied to protect them, or here's a thought, us? I understand that you might be upset" –I pointedly looked at Shaunee- "but we can't let that separate us again."

"When you guys found out about Zoey's secret, you abandoned her and she almost got killed because of it," Aphrodite interrupted, looking coldly at them. I gave her a small smile and she returned it.

I turned back to them. "Exactly. We can't abandon Stevie Rae at a time she needs us. It's too dangerous."

"What if she's hiding more than just those other dead-undead fledglings?" Shaunee almost echoed Aphrodite's earlier words and a question that swam through my mind constantly ever since Stevie Rae squeaked bout the undead fledglings.

I shrugged my shoulders at Shaunee. "Well, Stevie Rae will tell us when she's ready. Yes, a good friendship is based on trust. But Stevie Rae is more than just an average fledgling now. She is an adult red Vamp. She has a group of red fledglings under her wing seeking her guidance. She's her own kind of High Priestess. And she deserves her privacy. So again I say, when she's ready, or if she ever is ready, she'll tell us the whole story. Hopefully there's not much more to tell," I added on the last part quietly, but they all heard me loud and cleared.

So many more questions hung in the air, but they were shoved aside. It was time to get ready for the trip.

I clapped my hands together, "So, any more questions?" Some looked down and others nodded glumly. "Okay, now we need to go over the arrangements for the trip. Lenobia said we would be meeting with a friend of hers when we reached Venice. Now"- I was cut off by a sudden intake of breath. I looked over towards Aphrodite where the noise had come from and blanched.

She was having a vision.

"OUT!" I ordered. Besides Darius, who had grabbed Aphrodite and laid her on the bed, running about the room getting the necessities; everyone was just staring. This was not good for Aphrodite. "I said, OUT!" I yelled again, this time the power of a High Priestess layering my voice.

Jack squeaked and drug Damien out quickly. Shaunee and Erin followed them out silently, eyes wide. Erik was a little reluctant; he was staring at Aphrodite on the bed with a masked expression. He then turned to me and quirked a smile. I nodded my head with a small twitch of my lips. He left and I turned to find Aphrodite's pale face staring at me in horror, her bloodshot eyes unfocused.

I made my way over to her and sat next to her. "Aphrodite, what's happening? What are you seeing?"

Aphrodite screamed and threw her hands over her face, "NO!!"

"Aphrodite!" Darius ran out of the bathroom with a wet towel and a Fiji water bottle from her fridge. He sat on the other side of her, placing the washcloth over her eyes and allowing her a sip of the water, though she spit it up with another scream.

I grabbed her shoulders and shook her once, "Aphrodite, tell me what is going on around you."

Aphrodite was whimpering and her voice shook as she tried to describe her vision to us. "Blood and fire, everywhere. Fire burning everything, EVERYONE! You have to stop them! But you're too busy. NO! Zoey, NO! Don't!" She let out a shriek and sat up, her whole body shaking in compulsions. "It burns! Stop, please make it stop! It burns!" Aphrodite ripped at her clothes and threw her blankets to the floor.

"What's happening?" I asked urgently.

That's was when Aphrodite passed out.

---

"How is she?" Jack asked as I stepped out of Aphrodite's room half an hour later. The whole group was standing there, or rather, pacing.

I shook my head, "Darius is calming her down. Whatever it was she saw, it was pretty horrid. Her mouth is chattering too much to say anything understandable. So, I'm going to let her rest a bit and try back when she gets her sight back."

Jack nodded sadly and went back to Damien's side. Erin was staring at the door nervously as Shaunee asked what the screaming was about.

"I'm not sure," I answered honestly. "The one thing I know for sure is that she saw a lot of fire then began to burn like she had caught on fire herself."

"I heard her yell your name," Erik said.

I looked at the ground and moved my head up and down once in a tight nod. "Whatever she saw, like I said, wasn't good."

The door opened and Darius' head poked out. "She's asking for you, Zoey." I nodded and moved passed him, the door closing softly behind me.

Aphrodite's eyes were still a little red, but nothing compared to the usual bloody look they now took on during visions. Ever since her change back to human, her visions affected her a lot worse. She had a washcloth in one hand and a half empty water bottle in the other.

"Hey," I whispered, taking a seat next her.

She smiled slightly and rubbed her eyes again, taking a huff of air. "Hi."

I rubbed my neck, not sure if I should just come right out with the question digging in my mind.

"Go ahead, ask me," Aphrodite sighed, looking at her fingernails.

"Okay, what did you see?"

Aphrodite took a sip of her water then stared at me for a moment. "What are your true feelings towards Kalona?"

My mouth dropped open. "What do you mean?"

She narrowed her eyes, piercing me with her gaze. "You know exactly what I'm talking about Zoey Redbird."

"I hate him."

"Liar," she accused.

"Am not," I snapped. "I do hate him though…"

"Are you attracted to him?"

"Of course, who isn't?" Aphrodite raised her perfectly manicured brows at this. I sighed. "Fine; I've been holding this off until I had a chance to talk to Grandma about it, but I think I should tell you now…" She nodded, not pressuring me. "Well," I twirled a piece of my hair, "I think I'm A-ya reincarnate."

Aphrodite's eyes widened slightly, but she wasn't entirely shocked. "Hmm," she tapped a finger against her chin. "A-ya is the chick your grandma was telling us about, the Cherokee doll that captured Kalona in her arms underground before turning back into a doll, right?" I nodded and she thought some more. "Makes sense," she shrugged. I looked at her incredulously. "What? It's kind of obvious. I mean, Kalona has such a strong connection to you so it would make sense that you would be the reincarnation of his ex-lover, the one who got away."

I rolled my eyes as she grabbed at her chest and batted her eyelashes, saying in a country twang, "Oh Scarlett, Scarlett!" Aphrodite snickered. "Sounds so romance novel-ish."

I scoffed, "Can we just get back to your vision?" Her face instantly fell.

"Zoey, I saw you and Kalona… doing it, while the rest of the world burned." The breath I didn't realize I was holding rushed out, I left my mouth hanging wide open. Aphrodite looked at me sympathetically, and then scowled. "It was rather disgusting to watch. And Zoey," she closed my mouth with her hands, "that's unattractive."

I shook my head. "So you saw us… doing the… nasty?" I asked a little skeptically, still not putting A and B together.

Aphrodite nodded. "But I had two visions. It was weird. The first one, I was in a field of wheat and someone grabbed me. They pinned me to this wooden post and set me on fire. I heard this laugh while being burned alive," she shivered, her fingers curling around a pillow. "Oh my Goddess, Zoey, I've never felt so much pain before in my life." Aphrodite looked really frightened, her eyes wide with fear, so I grabbed her hands in mine.

"The laugh came from Kalona?" I assumed. She nodded again.

"It was a throaty laugh, very inhuman sound. So I turned in the direction of the laugh and saw you and Kalona grinning from a balcony. He turned to you and grabbed you by the waist then kissed you. It confused the hell out of me when you wrapped your arms around him, smiling. I watched in horror, screaming at you, but you never looked." It was my turn to shiver. "Then the vision changed. The field was burning in only a few places now, but everywhere else was scorched, burned bodies littered the ground. I don't know whose eyes I was seeing through, but they took me into this majestic castle that I had seen you two standing from in the last vision."

I nodded, waiting for Aphrodite to continue. She was really shaken up and I was really worried about her. But as I waited for her to sort through her thoughts, I, too, delved into my own. So I sat back and pondered. Would my connection to Kalona on a whole unworldly manner bring me to have sex with him while my friend lay dying at my feet, burning alive at the stake like something from the Vamp history books on Salem? No, I would never do that... Would I?

Aphrodite interrupted my inner battle; "So I'm walking through the castle and I reach this open room. There are two thrones and you're sitting on one. Then Kalona enters and you stand with a strained smile. When you two come together to embrace, you seem a little hesitant. And just as he was going to say something about it, you lean in closer to his ear and whisper something, what, I don't know. But all of the sudden he's shining like some fucking light bulb and poof, he's gone." She lifted her shoulders and dropped them.

"Poof?" I questioned incredulously.

"Poof," she made hand gestures to get the point across.

"Poof…" I repeated, dazed.

Aphrodite sighed, "Okay we get it, he went poof. Bye, bye little birdie, fly away home." She smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"And you don't know what I said to him to make him vanish?"

She shook her head, "Nope."

"Hmm…" Just then Kramisha ran into the room with a note, the others following behind her eagerly.

"I wrote another poem!" She waved it in the air.

Ah hell.

**A/N: **Okay, so I know the wait was realllllllllllllllllly long. I apologize profusely! I had most of this typed up, but I wasn't sure how I wanted the chapter to end. I was stuck between making Aphrodite see what she saw in the book, or something entirely different. And if I was going to include the poem in the story. So I'm going to use both and twist them my way. I hope that works… Review? They make me smile =)


End file.
